


Lost and Found

by lokitty656



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk and the reader are siblings, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I am such undertale trash, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Reader Insert, Tea Spillage, i don't know if i will continue this?, i named the reader, so maybe a one-shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitty656/pseuds/lokitty656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never expected to see your twin after they got lost on Ebott Mountain. Sometimes miracles do happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> SO hello, just going to clarify, the reason you shout for Frisk is because even though they will almost always use sign language, they can speak, just not very well, mainly just a few phrases and names or things like that. 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who reads this, it means a ton!

You drop your tea in shock. It had gone cold, and you could feel it soaking into your socks. This sensation only registered vaguely in your mind, though. Your attention is taken up by the small twelve year old child on the television. It was Frisk. Your twin. They had been missing for eleven years and three months. You still remember the day vividly.

 

~~~~~flashback~~~~~

 

Frisk had wanted to go on a walk in the woods. You didn't start on Ebott mountain, but somehow you and your sibling had wandered there anyway. It was 10:46. You had been gone for almost three hours by now, but you knew your parents wouldn't care. They never did. 

Frisk tugged on your shoulder and signed “You okay?” You smiled and said that yes, you were fine. Of course you were fine. Frisk is younger than you by two hours and as the older sibling, it was your duty to be fine. Frisk smiled at you and gave you a hug. Again they signed “I'm going to go look around a bit more, see you in a few!” 

Of course, they ran off before you have a chance to respond. “Squirt” you mutter, sitting on a stump to gather your thoughts. A flash of color catches your attention and you see a golden flower. Hmmm, those are rare nowadays. Pollution killed off most of them. 

The only ones left are in Mt. Ebott, near that giant hole. Nobody knows why. You idly look at your watch. 

10:46. 

“Wait,” you think as realization slowly dawns. “FRISK!” you scream, feeling the words tear at your vocal cords, but you ignore it in favor of the only family you have that still matters. “FRISK STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!” 

You run towards the direction they had gone. You didn't see anything. Wait- no. You do see something. A loose piece of yarn from their sweater. You know it's their sweater. It's their favorite one, cerulean blue striped with purple. You run around and scream for them more, but nobody comes. You look at you watch to check the time before you head back. 

10:46. 

Huh? You look down at your shadow. It was directly below you, so your watch should have said that it was around twelve. Stupid thing must have broken.   
Defeated, you trudge down the mountain and go back to the hellhole you called home and hope that Frisk, wherever they may be, is somewhere better than here. Again, you look at your watch. It's habitual by now.

11:03. 

Oh. Good, it still works. You didn't want to get rid of it, it was a gift from Frisk. You put up posters the next day and call the police, but to no avail. Your parents won't make the call for you and the police don't listen to a kid like you. You never stop missing them. It's like your soul was ripped in two and would never be whole without them.

 

~~~~~flashback~~~~~

 

You had never stopped looking for them. You were determined to find them, you knew they had to be out there somewhere. Inherently, you knew they were alive. Twin instincts. 

Sometimes you had strange dreams that reminded you of them, for some reason. You saw that yellow flower, but this time it had a stilted face and was smiling as you died. Or you felt the same sinister smile on your own face, saw the gleam of a knife in your hand, smelled the musty dust covering your clothing. Occasionally you would see another child, this one in a green and yellow shirt, band aids covering their knees, red eyes glowing. 

And now… you had found them again, but they still looked ten. You knew it was them; you could never forget their face, you saw it in the mirror every morning. Your eyes widened at the child next to them. Green and yellow shirt and red eyes. You knew them from your dreams. 

You recognised all of the people around them, but you didn't know any of their names. “That didn't matter,” you thought as you changed your soaked socks, pulled on your own blue and purple striped sweater (made by you in memory of Frisk), and slipped your feet in your favorite shoes. 

You ran out of the college dorm, into your car, and towards Mt. Ebott and made it to the site in record time and pushed your way to the front, past the news crews when it suddenly hit you. 

Frisk was back after eleven years and you didn't care that they were still twelve, you finally had them back and you couldn't stop the sob that wrenched it's way out of your throat or the tears that were streaming from your eyes or the broken “Frisk” your voice made as you collapsed to your knees and hugged them tight. Your soul finally felt whole again, and you felt their own tears against your sweater and their arms around you. 

“My child, who is this?” Came a soft voice from behind you. 

“Mom, this is my sibling. They're the only one I truly missed from up here.” 

“I see,” came the reply, “Well then, I suppose you are my child as well. What is your name, young one?” 

Frisk seemed to trust her, and she exuded an air of kindness and love that made you want to trust her. You had noticed that she was a bipedal goat, but that was nothing new. You remember her from your dreams, and she was so nice in all of them. But honestly, you hoped that most of the dreams were just your own imagination. 

“I'm Carter. Nice you meet you, Ms?” You say and stuck out your hand for the tall goat to shake. She giggled as she responded, “Toriel, no need for the Ms. Or if you would like, you may call me ‘Mom’ as your sibling does.”

“Uh. Okay, then, Mom.” You say as you pull away from Frisk a bit before deciding to just hold them instead. “So, who is everybody then?”

The kind goat lady decides to take the initiative, pointing to each one in turn, each monster offering a greeting while Frisk signs their names to you. The one that looks like Frisk glares all the while for some reason, you’re not quite sure why, but you’re not going to bother with it right now. 

You finally have Frisk back, and despite the strange circumstances surrounding their return, you definitely wasn’t going to leave them alone ever again.


End file.
